Yuck misbehaves at a fancy restaurant/Beaten up by Azura
Yuck misbehaves at a fancy restaurant and gets beaten up by Azura is a grounded video by JetixLover. Plot Yuck hates eating salmon, mixed vegetables and brown rice. He wants Yin and Yang to take him to see Deadpool 2 in theaters, but Yin said no. Because they're eating at a fancy restaurant. Yuck yells "I want to see Deadpool 2 in theaters" eight time. Yang said he can either eat what's placed in front of him, or leave with nothing at all. But then, Yuck throws dinner at Jinmay's shoulder, where she begins to cry in Sailor Moon's voice while Yuck yells "FOODFIGHT". And everyone else starts a food fight at the fancy restaurant. Yin said that they're going home and Yuck will get nothing inappropriate. When they got home, Yuck is banned from going anywhere out in public and beaten up by Azura. Meanwhile in the Super Robot, Chiro cheers her girlfriend up. Transcript Yuck: No. I'm not eating this stupid fishy dinner. Yang: We don't care Yuck, you're eating what's placed in front of you at this fancy restaurant. So eat your dinner right now. Yuck: No. I want to go to the movie theaters and watch Deadpool 2. Yin: Yuck, we're not watching Deadpool 2 in theaters. You're eating what's put on your plate at this fancy restaurant. It's salmon, mixed vegetables like broccoli, green beans, carrots, and yellow peppers and brown rice. The meal we ordered is very good for you, so your body can grow big and strong. We want you to eat more healthy foods, so they prevent you from getting sick and other health problems. Yuck: (Shouty's voice) I WANT TO SEE DEADPOOL 2! (8 times) Yang: Yuck, stop it right now. Be lucky we're going out to eat. We can make you go home to bed early without any dinner or dessert. Yuck: (Shouty's voice) SHUT UP AND LET ME SEE DEADPOOL 2 YOU STUPID IDIOT! Yin: Young man, you don't ever raise your voice out in public like that. It's either eating your salmon, mixed vegetables and brown rice. Or we will leave with nothing and you will have nothing inappropriate. Yuck: That's it, I'm throwing my dinner at Chiro's girlfriend! (Yuck throws his dinner at Jinmay's shoulder, getting her blue dress spoiled and she begins to cry in Sailor Moon's voice) Yuck: It's time for, FOODFIGHT! (Everyone except Yin and Yang starts a foodfight. the food like chicken, bread, fries and other foods are thrown everywhere including the walls, throwing tables at the windows and the glass shattered) Yang: Oh my god, Yuck! What is wrong with you, how dare you start a foodfight at a fancy restaurant? That's it, we're not taking you anywhere else ever again. We're going home this instant. (When they got to the Chinese house) Yin: Yuck, we can't believe you misbehaved at a fancy restaurant. And now, kids under 18 are banned from going to that restaurant thanks to you. That's it, you're grounded until September. Yang: And this means no video games, movies and shows that are inappropriate, no computer, no junk food, no heavy metal and gangsta rap music, no friends and especially, NO MORE GOING TO ANYMORE PLACES OF ANY KIND FOR YOU, YOUNG MAN! Until you can behave and learn to eat what's placed in front of you. Normally I would say go to your room and go to bed, and you're not coming out until it's time for breakfast. And we're also not buying you anymore Little Debbie snacks either. But instead, I'll say this. Azura is going to beat you up! Azura: This is what you will get for misbehaving at a fancy restaurant. Prepare for some bleeding! (Meanwhile at the Super Robot. Jinmay is still crying in her princess nightgown, Chiro walks to her and comforts her) Chiro: Jinmay, what's wrong? Why are you crying like Sailor Moon? Jinmay: Chiro, Yuck misbehaved at a fancy restaurant, all he wanted to do is seeing Deadpool 2 in theaters. But Yin and Yang said no, so he caused trouble at the fancy restaurant. And kids under the age of 18 including Yuck and I are banned from going to anymore fancy restaurants ever again. (Jinmay begins to cry again in Sailor Moon's voice) Chiro: Don't cry my girl. Why don't I get you something from McDonald's to make up what happened at the fancy restaurant? Jinmay: Hooray, thank you for cheering me up Chiro. You're my best boy. (Chiro and Jinmay hugged and kissed each other right on the lips until Jinmay stops crying) Principal of the Thing: Detention for you! Category:X misbehaves at a restaurant Category:Yin Yang Yo! show Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons